The Word That Hard To Say (P1)
by ManusiaFreak2
Summary: -TaeKook (VKook)- Taehyung Jungkook BTS


"Kenapa bermain terus? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana yang lain sudah kelelahan karena tingkah bodohmu dari tadi, hah?!"

"Bermain?"

"Kau terus saja melakukan kesalahan, itu karena kau tidak bisa fokus! Waktu kami jadi terbuang karenamu! Kau tidak sadar juga?!"

"Aku juga sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin!"

"Berusaha katamu?! Bahkan anjing kampung saja bisa melakukannya lebih baik darimu- dan itu yang kau sebut usaha?"

Baru kali ini dia melihat Jungkook murka terhadapnya. Taehyung menarik diri, tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan. Bagaimanapun memang dia yang bersalah disini.

Mereka akan melanjutkan latihan karena bujukan hyung tertua yang berusaha mendinginkan suasana, tapi Taehyung tiba-tiba berujar dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf," Semuanya serentak menoleh ke arahnya. "…maafkan aku."

Hoseok mendekati Taehyung, merasa iba melihat bagaimana ia terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah, menepuk bahunya sebagai bentuk dukungan. Hoseok tidak mau latihan mereka terganggu karena perdebatan kecil, karena inti dari latihan itu sendiri adalah kerja sama tim. "Kita mulai lagi latihan, ya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Karena mendapat anggukan yakin dari Taehyung, Hoseok memposisikan dirinya lagi di tempat semula begitupun member yang lain. Musik dimulai dan mereka latihan lebih giat. Taehyung menajamkan pikirannya untuk tetap fokus pada lagu dan gerakan tubuh, berusaha menyeimbangkan hentakan kaki dan beat musik yang makin beragam hingga ke bagian refrain.

*

 **The Word That Hard To Say**

*

Asrama lengang seperti biasa di sore hari. Hoseok tengah memberi 'pelajaran' tambahan untuk Jin dan Namjoon di ruang latihan. Yoongi tak perlu dicari kemana-mana, dia pasti sedang merapatkan pipi ke bantal kesayangannya di Genius Lab miliknya. Jungkook tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian sejak mereka selesai latihan. Sedangkan duo 95 yang terkenal itu, Jimin dan Taehyung, mereka tengah berduaan –tepatnya kamar mandi Taehyung.

"Sudahlah… Taehyung-ah~" Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung dengan satu tangan dan punggung tangannya yang lain mengusap butir air yang mengalir di depan pipinya sendiri. "Ini sudah lama sekali, kau bisa sakit kalau menangis terus~"

Bukannya berhenti, Taehyung malah makin merapatkan duduknya ke dinding, memeluk lutut dengan kedua lengannya dan mulai menangis makin keras karena dia tahu tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain Jimin.

Jimin tak sanggup melihat Taehyung yang tampak rapuh seperti ini. Dia memeluk sahabatnya untuk beberapa saat lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lagi.

"Ayo bangkit. Kutraktir burger, mau?" Bujukkannya tak berhasil. Taehyung masih saja merunduk di bawah shower tak mengindahkan Jimin yang sudah melebarkan handuk untuknya. "Tae~ dengarkan aku. Jungkook tidak mungkin bermaksud seperti tadi. Dia hanya sedang punya masalah, atau mungkin kelelahan. Jangan masukkan ke hati omongannya. Bisa 'kan?"

Lama Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia meredam isakannya, mengusap bekas air mata di wajah, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku lapar" katanya lalu melengos keluar kamar dan langsung ke dapur mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dalam kulkas.

Inilah Taehyung. Sebentar dia akan menangis sesenggukan, tapi di waktu berikutnya dia akan tersenyum di depan orang lain dengan lebarnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jimin tahu itu semua palsu. Taehyung tentu saja masih menyimpan semua kesedihannya, tapi pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada dunia agar tidak ada kekhawatiran yang diarahkan padanya.

Di dapur Jimin membuatkan ramen untuk mereka berdua dan Taehyung yang membuatkan coklat hangat. Mereka membawa semuanya ke beranda, ingin makan sambil menghirup udara sore di musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

"Kau tahu, " Jimin menoleh, memakan ramennya perlahan sambil mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya. "…nenek ingin aku menyapanya dari televisi. Dia mau aku menyebutnya 'si cantik dari Daegu' sambil melambai dari layar kaca. Nenek memang berlebihan sekali" Taehyung tertawa lemah.

Mau tak mau Jimin menundukkan kepala lalu mengangkat cup ramennya sampai menutupi wajah, tak ingin Taehyung melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia diam saja dan membiarkan Taehyung terus bercerita. Kalau Jimin membuka mulut sedikit saja, ia yakin tangisnya akan pecah dan Taehyung akan menangis lagi.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang sedikit berlebihan. "Aku jadi anak durhaka lagi" katanya santai lalu menyantap makanannya. "Kuharap bisa keluar dari sini dan menjenguknya sekali saja. Dia pasti langsung sembuh kalau aku yang merawatnya, iya 'kan?"

"Ne. Kau 'kan cucu kesayangannya." Jimin menarik garis senyum di bibirnya, tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang memperhatikan. "Kalau saja kita tak ada jadwal tampil besok lusa…"ia ikut-ikutan berkeluh.

Seperti mendapat pengetahuan baru, tiba-tiba Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama terlonjak "Aku tahu!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Apa kau memikirkan yang kupikirkan?" Tawa Taehyung menyembur dan Jimin merasa hangat melihat sahabatnya sudah ceria lagi.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap. Mereka tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman sebelum membereskan semua sampah.

*

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan si maknae kesayangan mereka itu belum juga pulang. Jin menghubungi manajer mereka untuk memberitahukan hal ini sementara Namjoon dan yang lain sibuk menghubungi ponsel Jungkook dan teman-teman adiknya itu.

"Dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini" komentar Hoseok setelah tak mendapat jawaban keberadaan Jungkook dari semua orang yang mereka hubungi.

"Kalau begitu kita cari saja keluar. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Namjoon kemudian menyeret Hoseok ke pintu setelah membawa mantel panjang mereka. "Kalian, tetap hubungi teman-teman Jungkook, ya. Kalau belum ada kemajuan… Jimin, kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan?"

Jimin mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Namjoon dan Hoseok baru benar-benar pergi. Diliriknya Taehyung yang diam di pinggir sofa terlihat tak peduli sama sekali, tapi dia sangat tahu sahabatnya itulah yang paling mencemaskan Jungkook saat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana cara duduknya yang terlalu kaku, tangannya mengepal tanpa sebab dan menggigit-gigit bibirnya –sebagai pertanda ia sedang gelisah.

Panggilan tersambung ke ponsel Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu jam mereka mencari pemuda itu. Kepala Taehyung berputar cepat ke hyung pucat sekampungnya yang duduk tegak sambil memegang ponsel. "Kau tidak mau pulang?" Seokjin dan Jimin spontan merinding saat mendengar sapaan Yoongi yang tenang tapi sangat dingin.

Hanya beberapa detik, dan Yoongi sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Hubungi Namjoon dan Hoseok. Suruh mereka pulang." Tegasnya.

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Jin yang kelewat penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan super singkat Yoongi dan si bungsu mereka.

"Kalian sudah periksa kamarnya?" Jin dan Jimin serempak mengangguk. "Dia disana."

*

 **The Word That Hard To Say**

*

Suara gaduh mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Jungkook sama sekali tak merespon karena telinganya sendiri disumbat earphone besar. Pintu terbuka kasar dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya ditarik paksa. Jungkook melenguh sebentar sebelum kemudian melepas earphone dan membuka matanya berat.

Ia membelalakkan matanya yang sudah besar lalu terduduk tegak, setelah sadar siapa saja yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "H-hyung-"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kekagetannya, Jimin mendekat ke ranjang dan menoyor jidatnya hingga ia kembali jatuh telentang. "Jangan seenak jidatmu saja membuat kami khawatir!"

Jungkook menengok kanan kiri meminta pembelaan, tapi Yoongi dan Jin sepertinya lebih menyetujui Jimin. Dilihatnya Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu, tapi sesaat setelah mata mereka saling bertabrakan, Taehyung berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa seolah-olah aku membuat kejahatan besar?" Jungkook pun akhirnya berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. "Sudah hyung, aku ngantuk. Masih pagi buta begini kenapa berisik sekali?"

Lagi, Jimin menoyor kepalanya –kali ini lebih sadis. "Kami pikir kau belum pulang, anak sialan! Kau dimana waktu kami panggil ratusan kali sejak sore tadi, hah?!"

Ia memutar otak, berusaha mengingat kejadian sore tadi dengan badan yang setengah sadar. "Ah, aku pulang lewat pintu belakang. Kalian sedang makan malam tadi. Karena aku sudah makan diluar, jadi aku langsung ke kamar saja."

"Serius? Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Kau bohong, ya?" Jimin menajamkan mata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Benar juga." Mereka kemudian siap meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, tapi sebelum menutup pintu Jimin berbalik untuk mengingatkannya, "Oh, iya. Omong-omong ponselmu itu dibuang saja kalau kau tak berniat mengangkat telepon dari siapapun."

Setelah semua hyung-nya pergi baru Jungkook sadar, ponselnya dalam mode getar. Untuk tipikal 'tidur mayat' seperti Jungkook, getaran ponsel tak akan berhasil membangunkannya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa ada satu panggilan masuk dengan warna biru –yang artinya **Panggilan Terjawab** – beberapa menit lalu di antara ratusan panggilan tak terjawab lain.

Ada beberapa pesan 'khawatir' sampai 'makian' yang kebanyakan dari Jimin dan Hoseok, lalu satu pesan dari Taehyung. Jungkook langsung menggerakkan jarinya menekan tombol **BUKA** untuk melihat, tapi setelah beberapa detik ia masih belum menemukan apa isi pesan itu.

Kosong.

Ya, tak ada satu huruf atau tanda baca pun disana. Tapi pesan itu memang dikirim oleh hyung termudanya Taehyung di waktu yang lebih lama dibanding hyungnya yang lain.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook menaikkan kedua tangannya, meninju udara di atasnya lalu dengan cepat melempar ponsel ke sudut kamar dekat pintu.

"AAGGHHH!"

*

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu kasar pada barang-barangmu. Kau ini mau meniru jejak Namjoon, ya?" Ujar manajer mereka menasehati. Sudah sejam sejak pria itu melihat bagaimana retak layar ponsel Jungkook yang lebih parah dibanding biasa dan belum berhenti memarahinya sampai sekarang.

Jungkook berusaha mendengar dongeng manajernya dengan sabar, yang penting ponselnya bisa diperbaiki secepat mungkin. Dia terlalu malas untuk mengantarnya ke ahli separasi sendirian. "Hyung, yang lain kemana?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topic.

Manajernya memutar bola matanya jengah, tahu apa maksud Jungkook dengan pertanyaan itu tapi ia tak mau meladeni lebih jauh. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan maknae-nya ini. "Mereka akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka tadi?"

Dahinya mengernyit tak suka. "Jadi mereka pergi bersama?" Ia melihat manajernya mengangguk. "Kemana?"

"Bagaimana kau ini?" Pria itu menjentikkan ujung jarinya ke kening Jungkook, pelan memang tapi ia merespon berlebihan. "Neneknya Taehyung sakit. Kurasa itulah kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus beberapa hari ini. Dia berjanji padaku akan latihan lebih banyak kalau diijinkan menjenguk neneknya sekali saja. Namjoon dan yang lainnya juga begitu. Hoseok juga sudah minta ijin pada pelatih kalian."

Mulutnya menganga sempurna. Dia sama sekali tak tahu soal ini. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan wajahnya seperti siap menangis. Manajernya paham dan langsung beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang latihan.

"V hyung…" bisik Jungkook menyebut nama panggung Taehyung. Sesuatu yang bening menggenang di pelupuk mata membuat pandangannya mengabur.

*

 **The Word That Hard To Say**

*

Ini hari pementasan. Dalam lima belas menit giliran Namjoon dan member lain yang akan tampil. Mereka sudah siap di bawah panggung ditemani tim make-up mereka masing-masing.

Hoseok dan Namjoon tampak merapikan pakaian mereka sekali lagi, memastikan semuanya sempurna. Yoongi membantu Jimin memindahkan mic-nya ke posisi nyaman lalu merapikan rambut depan pemuda itu dengan hati-hati agar tak merusak riasan.

Sementara itu Jin, Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk menunggu sambil pemanasan vocal mereka masing-masing. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin begitu ia selesai, memandangi sorot mata Taehyung yang berubah professional seperti biasa tiap kali mereka akan naik panggung.

Taehyung terkekeh "Aku heran kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal itu padaku belakangan ini. Semua baik-baik saja, hyung, tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Di belakangnya ada Jungkook yang memandanginya intens. Taehyung tahu itu, tapi ia terus memunggunginya. Dia melatih beberapa part lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti dan sesekali bicara pada nuna perias wajahnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta minum-mu sedikit?" Tangan Jungkook terulur padanya. Taehyung segera meletakkan botol minuman itu di tangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Disamping mereka ada Jin yang tersenyum heran melihat yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Dia Jungkook, kan?_ Batinnya tergelak, mengingat bagaimana biasanya Jungkook akan menyerobot apapun benda yang diinginkannya dari hyung-hyungnya tanpa bertanya atau bahkan sekedar bicara lebih dulu.

"Hyung, bajumu sedikit kotor di belakang. Kubersihkan ya-"

Tanpa menunggu perkataan Jungkook selesai, Taehyung segera memunggungi Jin, "Hyung, tolong bersihkan bagian belakang bajuku" pintanya.

Jin mengamati, tak ada apapun bahkan benang kecil yang mengganggu penampilan Taehyung. "Bajumu bersih, kok."

"Terima kasih, hyung." Taehyung lalu menyibukkan diri lagi dengan gerakan-gerakan peregangan.

Tinggal lima menit, Namjoon mengumpulkan mereka berenam lalu minta Hoseok yang memimpin kata-kata penyemangat kali ini. "…jangan sampai salah masuk dan ingat part kalian masing-masing. Kita pakai versi kedua untuk Fire dan yang lain original saja. Kalian siap?"

Tentu saja mereka siap. Mereka selalu siap. Hitungan ketiga mereka berteriak serentak lalu naik ke panggung menggantikan penampil sebelumnya. Untuk sepuluh menit berharga ini, mereka harus menyingkirkan semua pikiran mengganggu dan fokus pada tiap penggemar yang datang jauh-jauh untuk menyemangati mereka.

*

Di belakang panggung tak jauh berbeda. Taehyung bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik gelisah Jungkook, terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Begitu mereka turun dari panggung, pemuda itu terus mengajaknya bicara, entah itu bertanya soal bagaimana penampilannya tadi, memuji rambutnya yang kelihatan bagus, lalu mengomentari reaksi penggemar yang luar biasa bagus hari ini. Semuanya diarahkan pada Taehyung.

Dan semuanya diabaikan.

Ada Jin, Jimin, dan Namjoon disana jadi Taehyung membiarkan mereka yang merespon. Sempat ia mendengar suara geraman rendah sebelum mendadak si maknae mengamuk dan menendang tempat sampah yang malang muncul di depan anak itu di saat yang tidak tepat.

Satu persatu mereka mengomentari sikap aneh Jungkook lalu beranjak ke ruang ganti mengabaikannya. Jimin berhenti sebentar di depan Taehyung, "Jangan seperti ini. Temui dia sebentar saja, OK?" lalu berlari mengekor Yoongi yang sudah jauh dari sana.

Ia menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya berpikir untuk mengalah. Jungkook pasti sedang sendirian. Saat sedang kesal, dia tak berani memunculkan hidung di depan orang lain karena tak mau orang itu jadi imbasnya. Taehyung menyusul ke toilet.

Dan benar saja, orang yang dicarinya memang ada disana. Rambut dan wajahnya basah, satu tangannya memegang sikat gigi. "Kau punya yang baru? Sikat gigiku tidak kubawa." Katanya berbohong.

Jungkook mendongak, melongo mendapati pria yang memenuhi kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul dan bicara padanya sedekat ini. Masih tak ada jawaban sampai Taehyung menepuk pundaknya dengan sengaja. "Hyung-? Ah!" Sadar, ia langsung memeriksa tas kecil tempat ia menyimpan peralatan mandi. Ada satu sikat baru dan Jungkook langsung menyerahkannya untuk Taehyung.

 _Aku harus bilang apa, ya?_

"Kenapa diam saja?"

 _Benar_ ~ _aku kan harus minta maaf!_

"Sudah kumaafkan, kok"

 _Memangnya bisa segampang itu?_

"Kau mau aku menarik kata-kataku?"

 _Ini tidak benar! Aku harus minta maaf. Kenapa mulutku jadi kaku begini?_

"Kenapa kau jadi kaku begitu? Mau kubantu melemaskannya?"

 _Apa?_ "Apa?! Nggh-"

Taehyung menciumnya, benar-benar mencium –bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir. Memang benar ini bisa melemaskan lidahnya yang tadi kelu, tapi kakinya juga ikut-ikutan lemas. Beruntung Taehyung langsung menopang punggung Jungkook dengan kedua lengan lalu mendorongnya ke wastafel.

"Hyung –uh.. baca pikiranku, ya?" ia bertanya sambil bernapas putus-putus. Ciuman mereka terlalu buru-buru dan Jungkook tak sanggup mengimbanginya, karena itu Taehyung melepasnya dan membiarkan si maknae mengatur napas.

"Jadi kau memang mau minta maaf?"

Jungkook merunduk, menggamit sebelah tangan Taehyung "Hyung, aku…"

"Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Mata Jungkook membola. "Jangan bilang begitu, hyung. Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah."

"Kenapa pegang-pegang tanganku?"

Jungkook mengambil lagi telapak tangan Taehyung yang sempat ditepisnya. "Aku minta maaf, hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena membentakmu di depan mereka."

"Begitu? Baiklah, sudah kumaafkan."

"Cepat sekali! Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyusun kalimat."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan menggapai kepala Jungkook dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. _Mana sanggup aku marah padamu, Kookie…_

"Hyung juga harus mengatakannya juga!" Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan tegas. Yang dipandangi balas melotot seolah mengatakan _memangnya salahku apa?_ Kemudian si maknae membuka ponselnya, mengutak-atik sebentar lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar. "Pertama, hyung dan Jimin hyung terlalu dekat. Dengan Hoseok hyung juga! Apalagi Bogeom hyung! Wah!"

Senyumnya mengembang, tak menyangka si maknae kesayangannya ini bisa merajuk hanya karena kedekatannya dengan orang lain.

 _Jungkookie cemburu?_ Pemikiran itu tambah membuatnya senang. "Kedua?"

"Kedua, hyung menjenguk nenek-nya hyung kemarin. Kalian semua pergi kecuali aku. Kecuali aku, hyung!"

Mata Jungkook menyalang, terlihat jelas dia sangat marah sekarang. "Sudah selesai?" balasnya tenang. Satu diantara mereka harus tetap dingin, kan?

"Tidak!"

"OK. Ketiga?"

"Ketiga! Ketiga..? Ketiga… waktu itu~ Semuanya kelihatan cemas karena kalian pikir aku tidak pulang. Panggilan tak terjawab dari mereka banyak sekali, tapi hyung cuma mengirimiku satu pesan dan itu kosong! Kau keterlaluan, hyung." Suaranya merendah hingga di bagian ujung hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Wah~ ternyata bantuanku tadi kelewat berhasil, ya Kookie" Ia tersenyum aneh. Lututnya mendorong kaki Jungkook hingga terpojok ke lapisan benda dingin di belakang hingga membuatnya sedikit berjengit. "Sesulit itu untuk minta maaf, ya? Kau sampai harus mencari-cari kesalahanku juga."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali, membayangkan Taehyung yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan melakukan hal lain padanya. Jungkook menutup mata, membiarkan wajah pemuda yang lebih tua itu makin dekat. Napas mereka bertabrakan, terasa hangat di pipi masing-masing.

Tapi tidak. Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan diri, melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Jungkook dan membiarkan anak itu menopang kakinya sendiri. Bisa dilihatnya raut kecewa Jungkook tercetak jelas. "Aku ini pendendam, kau ingat?" katanya sarkas lalu berdiri makin jauh.

Taehyung keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Jungkook setelah mengembalikan sikat gigi yang dipinjamnya.

*

 **The Word That Hard To Say**

*

Jimin langsung menghampirinya begitu Jungkook sampai di ruang ganti. "Sudah bicara?"

"Sedikit"

"Woah! Sedikit bicara banyak bertindak, eh?" anehnya Jimin tersenyum janggal sebelum berlalu dan mendekati Yoongi yang baru masuk. Si pendek itu pasti sedang memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Di kursi paling ujung, Taehyung sedang dirias ulang. Jungkook biasanya sama sekali tak keberatan untuk memperhatikan kegiatan itu dari awal sampai selesai, tapi tidak saat ini. Dia masih bingung bagaimana lagi caranya mendapatkan perhatian dari V-hyungnya. Kalau Jungkook kesana, pasti suasana sangat canggung.

Ponselnya yang diletak di atas meja rias bergetar beberapa kali. Jungkook enggan melirik karena dia memang jarang memperhatikan benda itu. Kecuali kalau itu dari-

 _V hyung?_

Ia menatap lekat-lekat nama yang tertera di layar lalu ganti melihat Taehyung yang masih dirias di ujung sana. Jungkook tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutupi Nuna tim perias Taehyung yang berdiri di bagian samping.

Jungkook cepat-cepat membuka kotak pesan masuk.

 **- V hyeong-**

 **Kita lanjutkan di asrama ya Kookie**

 **Tadi ada Yoongi hyung di toilet**

 **-kekeke**

*

 **- V hyeong-**

 **Jgn murung lagi**

 **Kau jelek kalau sedang ngambek**

 ***ppoppo***

Jungkook langsung histeris, berlari sampai menabrak pintu begitu mendengar suara gelak tawa dari seseorang di kursi paling ujung dan dua orang di samping kanannya.

*


End file.
